


Both, Both is Good

by reeby10



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Courtship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Presents, set at some mysterious point in the future where Wally didn't die fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Wally's been getting anonymous gifts left at his apartment, and he just can't figure out who it is. Or why they're doing it.





	Both, Both is Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> It is (un)surprisingly difficult to figure out what to call two Roys in one story lol I'm not sure I like how I did it, but I also didn't want to call them "the clone" and "the real one" or something so. Whatever.

Wally stared down at the red wrapped present sitting so innocuously right in front of his door when he got home after class. He tapped it gently with one foot, letting out a sigh of relief when nothing happened. He had a feeling it was safe, since the last two anonymous gifts had been, but he had crime fighting experience to know that things that looked innocent weren’t always so.

He picked it up and shook it gently. Something shifted inside, plastic hitting plastic. Well, that was interesting. Probably not food this time then, which was a shame since he really would have liked some more of that jerky.

“Guess I’ve just gotta open it,” he muttered to himself before heading inside.

He had an apartment all to himself, which he was grateful for. No one else knew he’d been getting these anonymous gifts, and he wanted to keep it that way. For one, he wasn’t sure who was leaving them. For two, he wasn’t entirely convinced it wasn’t just some long running joke.

The biggest point in favor of it all being a joke was the hints about the giver. Every gift so far had had a red arrowhead tied into the bow. Which really meant it could only come from one of the Roy Harpers or, more likely, someone wanted him to think it did. He wasn’t sure who had figured out about his huge, embarrassing crush, but they were obviously using it against him for some reason.

Wally set the box on his bed and pulled at the ribbon on top. Just like the others, a red arrowhead came tumbling onto the bedspread. He picked it up and took it over to the shelf where he’d put the other two. Strangely, the first and second ones matched, but this third one was a different design. He frowned at it for a moment before shrugging and putting it with the others and returning to the present.

“Let’s see what it is this time,” he said, and lifted the top of the box.

Inside, nestled in red tissue paper, was a gaming console. And not just _any_ gaming console. It was the new, top of the line one that he’d already decided was way too expensive for him to get. He’d resigned himself to waiting until they were cheaper before he’d be able to buy one for himself.

“No way,” he breathed out, reaching in to pull the console out only to see two games underneath, the exact ones he’d been eyeing at the store the day before. “No way, no _way_.”

As he stared in shocked delight at the gift, Wally couldn’t help but rethink every theory he’d had about these gifts. There was no way something this expensive was just a joke, no way someone would spend that kind of money on him just to mock him. Which meant, amazingly, that someone was serious about giving him these presents. The only question was who.

The arrowheads certainly pointed to Roy as the gift giver. Only there were two of them now, and Wally never would have thought one of them would do something like this. Courting him — shut up, he liked reading romance sometimes, he could pretend he was the protagonist of one if he wanted — or whatever it was.

The question of who and why continued to haunt him. He went to class like usual, did missions with the team as usual, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the presents and what they meant. The other had even noticed how distracted he was, though thankfully they all just thought it was more of his normal weirdness. He wasn’t sure what he’d say if any of them asked him about it.

All Wally really knew was that he kind of loved getting the presents because it made him feel _wanted_ like he never had before. Sure, he had his family and his friends and he knew — most of the time, anyway — that they liked him and wanted him around. But this was something entirely different. He’d never been the focus of someone’s attention like this.

He kept his eyes open for anything strange, especially on the rare occasion when they ran into one of the Roys on a mission. He catalogued every glance and smile and conversation, trying to figure out if there was some hint there that he was missing. It was more than a little frustrating.

***

The fourth gift appeared on his bed while he was on a mission, and he almost didn’t notice it in time to avoid collapsing in exhaustion right on top of it. As it was, he had to bite back his shout of excitement and surprise so as not to wake his neighbors up at three in the morning.

“Whatcha got for me this time?” he asked the present as he picked it up, shaking it a little.

He knew he sounded ridiculous, especially since he should have been concerned about how someone got into his apartment in the middle of the night, but he was far too tired to care. Besides, he thought he deserved to be a little goofy after waiting two agonizing weeks since the last present. His curiosity was overwhelming by now.

The arrowhead on this one matched the first two again. He set it to the side, smiling, and opened the box to find it stuffed full of chocolates. They smelled heavenly, and he immediately popped one of the caramel truffles into his mouth.

“Oh man,” he groaned to himself, stuffing two more into his mouth. “So good. Why are these so good?”

He ate three more before making himself stop, not wanting to finish the all when he was honestly too tired to appreciate them to the fullest. They’d make a good after-class snack or, more likely, a good breakfast because he was an adult and he could each candy for breakfast if he wanted to. His mother would be horrified if she ever found out. Not that she would. Probably.

Once the rest of the candy and the arrowhead were put away, he collapsed back onto the bed. He wriggled around, trying to get comfortable, but there was something hard poking him in the side. He frowned, wondering what in the world he’d left there, and reached out to brush whatever it was to the floor. He just caught a flash of red as it tumbled down, and reached out to catch it.

He frowned down at the small box, looking between it and the other present on his bedside table. “Another one?”

The arrowhead tied to this one matched the one from the third gift, but the strangest thing was the fact that there were two gifts in one night. Why would someone leave two at the same time instead of just saving one for later? Or just putting both gifts in one box?

Sighing, his head starting to hurt from thinking so hard, he opened the second present. Nestled in more of that red tissue paper was a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Wally didn’t think he’d ever even worn a necklace, but this one he thought he might actually wear. It was simple and fragile looking, but a quick investigation showed it was made out of a material strong enough to stand up to his vibrations. Looked like someone had done their research.

“Who are you?” he muttered to himself as he looked the necklace over. He slipped it on after a few minutes, pleased to see that it would hang low enough that he could hide it under his clothes, and rolled back over in bed.

***

A month and two more gifts later — one with each of the arrowhead designs — and Wally was pretty sure he was going to go mad. He hadn’t come any closer to figuring out who was leaving him these presents, and whoever it was didn’t seem too invested in helping him figure out. There were never any other clues. Even forensic ones, which he’d quietly borrowed his university’s lab to check on.

He was almost at the point where he was just going to confront both of the Roys and find out once and for all which, if either, of them the gifts were coming from. It was bound to be an embarrassing confrontation, especially if he turned out to be completely wrong about it being one of them, but he was running out of options.

His chance came at the end of a hard mission, one that had required them to call in both of the Roys for help, as well as a few other tangential team members. By the time they all made it back to headquarters in the early hours of the morning, most everyone was happy to change and head home, leaving debriefing for the next day after some rest. Wally was planning to do the same when he saw the two Roys arguing in one of the more secluded corners on his way out.

From where he was, Wally couldn’t hear a thing they were saying, but he could see that they were both very agitated. He crept closer, using every ounce of stealth he possessed as he tried to get near enough to hear. He finally stopped just six feet away, hidden behind a column.

“You’ve gotta stop copying me, ok?” Roy — the clone, though Wally didn’t like thinking of him like that — said, voice angry but quiet. “You can’t just leave him presents like that.”

The younger Roy snorted, arms crossed over his chest. “You don’t have a monopoly on leaving presents for the guy you like,” he replied, equally angry. “You’re just jealous that he likes my gifts better.”

“Likes your gifts- Just because yours are more expensive doesn’t mean he likes them _better_ ,” the older Roy snapped. “Mine are food. Food doesn’t last long, especially around Wally!”

All of a sudden, both of the Roy’s turned, weapons up, and Wally realized he’d let out an involuntary noise. It wasn’t like he could help it, he wasn’t exactly a quiet person by nature, but he really hadn’t meant to catch their attention. He had been very interested in hearing the rest of the conversation, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen now.

“Hey, guys,” Wally said, smiling nervously as he stepped out from behind the column.

Thankfully they both relaxed immediately, though there were matching frowns on their faces. Wally hadn’t realized until that moment exactly how similar they were even with the very different directions their lives had taken. Usually they did everything in their power to prove they were different people.

“How much of that did you hear?” the older Roy asked.

Wally shrugged, feeling a bit self conscious at having both of them staring at him so intently. “Enough to know you’ve both been the ones leaving me presents.”

“Ok,” the younger Roy said, glancing over at the other Roy. They nodded, faces tense, and turned back to look at Wally. “You know we both like you then. So who are you going to pick?”

“Pick…?” Wally repeated, voice faint. Both Roys raised their eyebrows, so in sync that Wally let out a nervous little giggle of amusement.

They didn’t say anything else, just continued to stare unnervingly at him. Wally felt a little like he’d just been dropped into an alternate universe, and he was having a hard time keeping up. They wanted him to pick which one of them he liked, which was kind of ridiculous considering he hadn’t really thought either one was a possibility before now. How was he supposed to just make a decision like that?

“So is both not an option?” he asked without thinking.

There was a moment of shocked silence — from all three of them, really — then the two Roys turned to look at each other. A whole conversation seemed to happen while Wally watched, heart beating as fast as if he was running at top speed. He couldn’t tell exactly what was being said between them, but whatever it was, they were both grinning when they turned back to face him.

“Um,” Wally said, taking a step back as the two of them started stalking toward him. His back hit the column he’d been hiding behind before. “What’s going on?”

“We thought you wanted to date both of us, right?” the younger Roy said, a predatory grin growing on his face as they stopped just inches away.

Wally started to open his mouth to say something, but the thought completely left his mind as the older Roy leaned in for a kiss. It was short, but searingly hot, and when he pulled away, Wally barely had time to take a breath before the younger one was pressing forward for his own kiss. It was like every wet dream Wally had ever had all in one, and he had absolutely no idea what to think of it.

“So I guess both is an option,” Wally said, feeling light headed from the kisses.

The Roys let out twin chuckles, warm air puffing against Wally’s face and neck from their proximity. It sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine that he tried to hide, but he could tell from the smiles on their faces that they’d noticed. They’d always been good at noticing things about him, and he was more than a little excited to see how that would extend to this relationship that they were apparently entering into.

“Not that it’s not fun to make out in headquarters,” Wally said after a moment’s consideration. “But would either of you be interested in taking this somewhere else, like my apartment? You won’t even have to break in this time.”

Wally was fast, but he was pretty sure the speed with which they dragged him over to the boom tubes trumped even his fastest speed. Not that he minded at all. It was about time he had a Roy in his bed, and he was about to have two. He honestly couldn’t believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
